


分散的

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 拉希奥回忆起他的诞生，以及它们是如何拼凑起如今的自己
Kudos: 3





	分散的

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlacritiousEidolon (p_3a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170794) by [AlacritiousEidolon (p_3a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AlacritiousEidolon). 



> 提及拉希奥/安度因的关系，但没有重点关注

他最初的记忆总是有问题。

毕竟，那些记忆是分散的，那时他还不存在。

最清晰的是来自雏龙的记忆。他依稀记得他的母亲，记得自己对她关心备至，记得从母亲身边被带走和被扭断脖颈时的痛苦。他记得死亡的滋味，他永远无法忘记这个。

而那些来自龙蛋的记忆总是……含糊不清。他记得离家千里之遥，自己曾感受到的寒冷和孤独，两次。他记得自己伸长手爪却什么也没能抓到，他记得自己发出声音，用着他从未学过的语言。

然后他想起来了：那些烧灼的疼痛——不是一次，而是三次。灼烧刺痛地切开他四肢百骸的每一根神经，清除腐败，带给他纯粹的伤害。

这不仅仅折磨着他的躯壳。千百年来的知识和信息——不，不是，是千百年来纯粹的数据涌入一个几乎还没有准备好学习通用语的头脑，这可不是什么愉快的事。

但这些造就了他。没有这些他就不会存在，根本不会存在。有时他觉得自己已经度过了上千年的岁月，那些脑子里的数据仿佛是属于他的——但他不得不提醒自己，他从未经历过这些事情。严格来讲，它们不属于他。

拉希奥不怎么思考过去。这没什么真正的必要，除非有什么他可以从中获利的东西：他对泰坦造物和世界历史有所兴趣——如果它们能帮他对抗燃烧军团，但是……

这毫无个人色彩。这也许来自头脑，但不是他的，当他做别的事的时候，属于他的记忆会让他突然颤抖并挣扎着想要反胃。回想起那些感受，他甚至无法用泰坦赋予的知识去理解那些最初的记忆。他们、他、他们。他从来不确定这到底算这么。

思考这些毫无意义。所以他把它埋葬在蓝孩子幻象中破碎的艾泽拉斯之下，埋葬在安度因·乌瑞恩灿烂耀眼的回忆之下。至少这些事可以让他——同艾泽拉斯一起，继续前进。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢AlacritiousEidolon (p_3a)创作的故事，我真的非常喜欢它。


End file.
